Don't Push Your Luck
by AfewSentencesShortOfaParagraph
Summary: Alone and bored, Dallas decides to crash girls' night at Fiona's. What he finds there is not only surprising, but intriguing. Might he have a shot with one of Degrassi's finest alumni...pun definitely intended? One-Shot


**The impossible has happened; I like Mike Dallas. And it lasted longer than one episode! Fancy that. I think he's a very interesting character, and I won't lie, I shipped him with Katie for an episode or two. But Jatie has stolen my heart, and I really think Dallas would be interesting in some kind of romantic entanglement. **

**So, this is what my crack-shipping heart decided to drop into my lap. This is just a one-shot, something fun and random. Depending on my free time, I might make this a series; write more one-shots in this some universe. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Own Degrassi, I do not.**

"Answer, Answer," I chanted, pacing around the Torres' basement, phone held away from my cheek. It was still sore from the fight a few days ago—when that stupid, ignorant fuck had punched me in the face to protect a girlfriend that had been nothing but out of line. Where was the justice?

Not that I hadn't screwed up a little, too, but I was trying to account for that now…if Fiona would just answer her damn phone.

"Coyne residence," she finally answered airily.

"Decided not to hang up on me this time?"

"Don't push your luck," Miss Prissy snarked from the other end of the line. "We don't like solicitors, so stop calling."

"I'm sorry, Fiona. Seriously, I am. How many times do I have to say it before you believe me?" I growled, flopping down on the couch.

"I don't know…it might help if you tell me why you're oh-so-sorry," I could just hear the smug smile in her voice. She was pushing me.

Fine; two could play this game. She wanted sincerity and honesty; I would give it to her in spades. I'd be so honest, she wouldn't know what hit her.

"Look, Socialite, I know it was immature of me to crash the birthday party, and I'm sorry I made a mess in your house. I don't think rationally when I'm pissed, and Clare Edwards screwed over me and my team. I never claimed to be the brightest bulb in the box, and I won't apologize for serving up justice where I thought it needed to be served. But I am sorry for pissing you off. You're my only real friend at Degrassi. Give me another chance."

There was a lengthy pause, and a sigh from the other end. "Fine-," she conceded with a huge gust of air.

"Yes!" I jumped up, pumping my fist in the air.

"But," she continued loudly, cutting off my victory dance, "You're on probation, mister."

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"It means you should be on your best behavior until I trust you not to throw a fit again. You're in the doghouse." The smugness was back in her voice. I really needed to make more friends. Not that I hadn't tried; ugh, Katie Martin.

"You know I'm not a dog, right?"

"Debatable."

"Fine, whatever," it was my turn to let out a gusty sigh. "Talk to you later?"

"Sure, Spot."

"Har, har," I curled my lip at Fiona's so-called humor before ending the call. I sat on the couch for a moment longer, staring at the blank TV screen. It was a long weekend. The Torres 'rents were out to dinner. Adam was at the theater nerd, fuck-face's house. Drew had moved out.

It took a few more minutes for it to sink in; how alone I was. It wasn't even like I could call home. My dad didn't give a shit about what I did. He was probably just enjoying the fact I was out of the house and out of his hair.

Feeling the amount of time I had to myself to do absolutely nothing settle in my lap, I deflated. It sucked.

Tail between my legs, I hit the redial button on my cell phone. "Someone is very needy tonight," Fiona chastised as she picked up after the first ring.

"Yeah, bored and needy are synonyms. Let's hang out; I'll pay for food or whatever. Does that count as good behavior?"

"Honestly, Dallas, that does sound nice, but I have a special visitor over," she sounded like she truly regretted having to turn me down.

I snorted, though. "I'd hardly call Imogen special. She's over there, like, every night."

"It's not her, silly boy."

I was instantly interested. "Well, who then?"

"Her name is Holly J, and she happens to be my best friend. She's only in town for a couple days, okay?" Her voice held a slight edge of annoyance, but I was just then realizing that she sounded excited, too.

"Who names their kid Holly J. That's stupid; why not just Holly?"

"Who willingly refers to themselves as Dallas?"

"You're feisty tonight," I accused. "But I just _love_ meeting new people. I'll bring the pizza; be over in a few."

"Dallas, seriously-," she started, but I hung up before she had the chance to finish. I knew I was being pushy, but it was either charm Fiona into letting me spend time with her and her friend, or stay in a house that wasn't even mine—alone—and vegetate.

Fiona could suck it up.

Grabbing my wallet and making sure all the doors were locked, I made my way to the nearest bus stop. Back home, I had a car. Here, I was forced to rely on public transportation. Adding salt to the wound, Toronto; how kind of you.

Still, traffic was light, and there were only a few stops between the Torres swanky house and Fiona's even swankier condo…or loft, or whatever.

I got off and headed for the Antonio's that I knew was just a block out of the way. They seemed to be having a slow day, too, so it only took ten minutes for them to make the two extra-large pizzas—mushroom and pepperoni for me and cheese for the girls.

Hoping that would suffice, I rushed back down to the front of Fi's building, trying to avoid cold pizza. "The food and the fun have arrived," I boasted when she answered her cell. "Buzz me in."

"You're not very good with the word, no, are you?"

"Some people find that endearing. Also, you're food is getting colder as we speak."

"Oh, Fi, I don't mind; just let the poor kid in!" I heard an unfamiliar female voice in the background. Must be Holly K, or whatever the fuck.

"Ugh, fine, the queen has spoken…lucky for you, Dallas," Fiona sighed and I heard the door start to buzz. Taking that as my cue, I strode forward and pulled it open.

Fiona's place was near the top, but the elevator ride wasn't too long. Fi had left the door unlocked, so I took the liberty of simply charging in. "Now we can get this party started; I've arrived!"

"Shut up, Dallas," Fiona immediately snapped, lurching off the couch to take the pizza from me. But she was smiling, so I knew that she was already feeling the effects of my charm. I was totally in.

"Make me, princess," I challenged with a wink before a flash of red caught my eyes. A curvaceous ginger walked into the room, in the process of pulling up her hair.

"Pizza's here," Fiona addressed the girl. My eyes were transfixed—my jaw going slack. "Dallas, this is Holly J—HJ, meet Dallas. He's a pain in the ass, but he actually gives pretty good advice. Of course, he's still no you." Fiona giggled, and Holly J flushed a little, letting out a pleased laugh.

Damn, she had a nice smile. And a good looking rack. But, also, a pretty face. Shit, where did this girl come from again?

"Nice to meet you, Dallas," Holly J smirked politely. "My eyes are up here," she pointed, snapping.

"I—yeah; hi," I gulped, blinking dazedly. "Pizza," I added stupidly, shaking my head to myself as I retrieved a piece of the mushroom and pepperoni.

"Smooth," Fiona accused, sticking her tongue out at me.

"Fuck you," I muttered back under my breath.

She simply smiled condescendingly. "Out of your league, buddy—like, light-years out of your league."

"Challenge accepted."

Fiona glared at me then, just shaking her head.

"I'm right here; you two know that, right?" Holly J had her eyebrows raised in a look of amusement. "Aw, Fi, you remembered to have him order mushrooms! Thanks," she lit up, stealing a slice from the box. "I could have done without the pepperoni, but, hey, the freshman fifteen happens."

Fiona flushed with chagrin. "Actually, I didn't remember anything. Dallas just likes mushrooms, too."

Holly J cocked her head to the side—almost like she was surprised we would have anything in common—and a few strands of her hair flopped into her eyes. Shit, shit shit—it should be illegal for females to be that attractive. "Maybe you have taste, then, after all," she snarked, flashing me a smile before moving to the couch with her pizza. "What do you think, Fi; Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind?"

What was with the chicks these days? Back in my hometown, they were all over me; I was the cream of the crop. But they all got boring quickly—it was a been there, done that, have the t-shirt kind of a deal. In Toronto, the girls were new and fresh. But none of them wanted to look at me for more than 5 seconds. Was it because I didn't speak fluent French, 'cause that seemed to be a thing in Canada? Was there suddenly something wrong with my face? Did I smell bad?

"Oh, I like," Fiona agreed, grabbing a slice of cheese and claiming her own spot on the couch.

"That's not a chick flick, is it?" I asked, holding back a groan as I sat down on the other side of Holly J.

She rolled her eyes at me, a tiny half-smirk poised on her lips. "I'll let you be the judge of that," she winked, before bringing up the movie on Netflix.

"I'm just going to take that as a yes," I decided, sitting back to endure my torture. After all, it was still going to be better than spending my night alone in a house that I had only been in for a few weeks.

To my surprise, Holly J laughed, nudging me with her shoulder in a playful flirty kind of way. Fiona's eyes even widened in a shocked surprised…did that mean Holly J actually was flirting with me? It seemed likely…maybe.

Too astounded to say anything, I devoured my slice of pizza as the movie started, moving to get another two before anything too important happened on the screen.

Fiona and Holly J made side comments throughout the movie, talking briefly about classes, people and—what I had to assume—inside jokes. Apparently the two girls were really close, so I just sat back and listened; learning a lot about Holly J while still paying attention to the—admittedly decent—movie.

Apparently, ginger had dated Fi's twin brother, something unknown to me—yet—had happened and they both ended up at Yale. Even though I was wildly impressed by the fact that Holly J went to Yale, I was even more interested in the fact that Douche—or Declan, it was undetermined—and her had decided to stay friends for the time-being.

That meant I had a chance.

Maybe.

As the credits started to roll, I yawned and stretched, rubbing my full belly. "So," Holly J turned to me, a gleam in her eyes, "Was it too much of a chick flick for you, Macho Man?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, no—it's Mike."

Again, Holly J laughed. I smiled, pretty proud of myself. "Okay, _Mike_," she emphasized sarcastically, a smile on her face, "Did you like the movie?"

"It wasn't too bad," I admitted. "Will I ever watch it again? Probably not, but it wasn't the worst thing I've ever seen."

"Honest; I like it," Holly J nodded, standing from the couch and stretching. "I'm tired from my plane ride. I might turn in early." She smiled apologetically at Fiona and me.

"Aww, boo! I had so much planned for us after Dallas left," Fiona jutted out her bottom lip in a pout, turning to glare at me. I flicked her off.

"I'm here for a week, Fiona; we'll have time to do whatever extravagancies you have planned." I had yet to see someone calm down and put Fiona Coyne in her place so quickly. It was kinda amazing… "And Dallas isn't bad company; stop being so hard on him," Holly J, smirked, reaching forward to ruffle my hair. An unexpected shock went through my body at the touch.

"Listen to the woman, she clearly knows what she's talking about," I goaded, a satisfied sneer on my face.

"Don't push your luck," Holly J chuckled. "Go home before Fi explodes on you."

I let out an exasperated sigh, considering whether I wanted to listen or not, before rising. "Fine," I started toward the door begrudgingly. I had my hand on the door handle before I turned back. Holly J was still watching me while Fiona was breaking apart the pizza boxes. "What do you think—if I ask you on a date, what the chances that you'd say yes?"

Holly J considered it only for a second. "Fifty-fifty; I need more information." She laughed again…I really liked the sound of it.

"Those aren't terrible odds; I've worked with less. So, Holly J-," I started, but she cut me off.

"Remember what I said about not pushing your luck?" She shook her head, smiling all the while. "Goodnight, Mike Dallas; I'll see you around."

"I'll make sure of it," I promised, giving her a salute before walking out the door.


End file.
